Legend of Zelda: Second Breath
by Slugpug
Summary: In his quest to defeat Hyrule, Link kinda forgot to teach the new champions how to be champions. The golden goddesses decide to give him a do-over.
1. Chapter 1

It was over. With one final shot of the arrow, Link struck Dark Beast Ganon directly in the forehead. The creature wailed, and fell to the ground as Zelda sealed it away. Turning, Zelda faced the hero with a bright smile. "We did it, Link. After 100 years of war and death, the Calamity is defeated."

Link, incredibly tired from his recent fight, gave a weak smile. Wobbling, he leaned on the Master Sword for a second before falling over. Quickly, Zelda rushed to his side, and helped him up. "Link, you should rest, that fight took a lot out of you." Smiling again, she kissed his forehead, and he fell into a deep sleep.

As he slept, the oddest dream came to him. He was standing before three women, each wearing a different color. The smallest one, whom Link presumed to be the youngest, turned to the one in red and said,

"Din, are you sure we _really_ have to do this? I mean, look at him! He looks so happy! Would you take that away from him?" The red one, whom Link now knew to be named Din, responded to the small green one,

"I don't want to do this either Farore, but Hyrule is still greatly undefended. If it is to be rescued from the perils to come, we will need new defenders. New champions." With this, Farore, the green one, took a step back, seemingly content. The third one, clothed in blue, opened her mouth and asked

"But why do we have to do this again? I was sealed with the princess for a hundred years! Do you have any idea how boring it was? You got lucky Farore, you got to take a nice long break." In response, Din turned to the blue one and calmly said

"Please don't complain Nayru, I had to power that monstrosity for 100 years. I don't want to do this any more than either of you, but we don't have a choice. It must be done." With a sad look on her face, she turned to Link, who had been watching silently. "I apologize, Hero." Then, she turned to Farore and hugged her. "Good luck"

Farore, with a look in her eyes that was somewhere between sadness and hope, stepped up to Link, took his hand, and kissed it. Looking up at him again, she smiled, before disappearing into dust. The dust glowed, and formed a triangular symbol that looked familiar to Link.

The symbol hovered in the air for a second, before landing on Link's still outstretched hand. With that, the other two goddesses, for that's what they were, disappeared as well. Slowly, Link opened his eyes to a bright light. He shielded his eyes, wondering why the sun didn't feel as warm as it did when he fell asleep.

Thinking about it further, he realized that he was definitely not laying down on the field before Hyrule Castle like he had been when he had fallen asleep. He was also not wearing the Champion's Tunic that had become so familiar to him. With a start, the sudden realization that the two objects that had aided him most on the journey, The Sheikah Slate and the Master Sword, were missing from his person.

He sat up, worried about his missing items, only to be greeted by a very familiar looking room. Quickly, he ran over to the pillar in the corner, where his Sheikah Slate was waiting. It felt comfortable in his hand, despite missing all of the glyphs and pictures he had accumulated over his adventure.

A chill ran through his body, and he remembered again his near-nudeness. With slightly less speed than the speed he used to reclaim his Slate, he retrieved the Old Shirt and the Well-Worn Trousers that he had started his journey with.

Still in a state of confusion, it took him until he had exited the shrine to realize what exactly had happened. Frightened, he looked at his hand, and was relieved not to see anything. He then looked at his other hand and was dismayed to see that it wasn't a dream after all, but instead had really happened.

The four-piece triangle rested on his left hand, in the form of what appeared to be a birthmark. Three of the triangles that made up the larger whole were empty, but the bottom left one had been filled in.

In a state of shock, Link looked out over Hyrule, now aware that the skyline didn't feature any of the large stone towers he had become accustomed to seeing. With a shrug, he continued down the path, determined to learn what had happened.

The odd thing was, everything was exactly the same as it was before. The old man, who Link knew to be King Rhoam, hadn't seemed to realize that they had done this before, and all of the items Link had found on the Great Plateau were still in the exact same place as before.

It wasn't until Link had beaten the four shrines again that something notably different happened. As King Rhoam finished his speech about "rescuing Hyrule" and "saving his daughter", he handed link four parcels, each decorated differently and said

"The quest will be difficult, and you will need help. Find the new Champions, and give them these packages." Link looked at the boxes, and examined the patterns. Two of them became clear right away, the first a red box with tan stripes on one end and silver foil around the corners. The other one had a darker tan, almost orange color with darker brown spots and a streak of white on one end.

He put away those boxes, reminding himself to give them to Sidon and Unobo when the time came right, and examined the other two. The third box, which Link assumed he'd give to someone in Gerudo Town, had a purple slope covering the one half of the lid, with the other half a blank black.

The final box was an arrangement of feathers he didn't recognize, yet looked oddly familiar. He shook his head, realizing he'd know later who to give it to, and put it away.

He grabbed the Knight's Bow from the chest where it rested, and Paraglided out of the temple of time and off the Great Plateau, with a new mission, to figure out what the heck was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me, or else this would be canon.

Billy the Bokoblin was having an alright day. He'd managed to catch 3 Hyrule Bass, which had fed him wonderfully. Happily, he looked to the sky, hoping that the rest of the day would go well too. That was not the case.

With a couple slashes of a Traveler's Sword, Billy's horn and fangs quickly went into the hero's inventory. Link, the hero of Hyrule, looked around before checking his Sheikah Slate. Confirming he was headed in the right direction, he nodded, and continued off towards the Zora's Domain.

He'd been there before, and knew how to defeat all the enemies, so it should have been a piece of cake to get the package to Sidon. Unfortunately, the rain was quite a bit harder than it was the first time he'd been through there.

This struck him as suspicious, but he soon chalked it up to him arriving in the Zora' Domain a good deal earlier than last time. Still, however, the heavy rains made it a good deal more difficult to see ahead of him, and made even the most mundane of paths treacherous to traverse.

Suddenly, as he was following a thin path up a cliffside, his foot slipped on a rock. He tried to regain his footing, but the path was to wet to even grab onto, and the hero went swift into the cold waters of Zora River.

Struggling, he tried to swim too, but to no avail, as the rough currents of the river carried him fast and strong. To make things worse, he hit his head on a rock, blacking out.


	3. Chapter 3

The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me, but the pride of managing a double upload does.

Groaning, link opened his eyes. It was still raining, albeit less intensely. He was inside a cave next to the river, with a zora patterned blanket wrapped around him. Next to him, a large bonfire burned, with several fish roasting on it. But it was the person on the other side of the fire he was truly interested in.

Wearing a comically large 'Don't cook the chef!' apron, Prince Sidon of the Zoras was crouched over the roasting fish, flipping them meticulously. Noticing his visitor was awake, Sidon looked up. "Ah, hello there! My name is Prince Sidon of the Zora! You were lucky I was swimming around, because you looked almost dead!"

Link grinned, happy to see his friend. His grin shrank slightly when he remembered his friend didn't remember him. Slowly, he scratched his name in the dirt next to him. Sidon looked at it and grinned, pulling Link into a hug. "So, your name is Link, huh? I've been looking for a Hylian to help me with a problem of mine, you think you could help?"

Link nodded, and the two of them started to eat the perfectly roasted fish. Halfway through his second fish, Link remembered the package. He reached into his bag and pulled it out, presenting it to the large shark man. "A present? For me?" Sidon said, surprised. "Thanks! I'll open it later, we have pressing matters to attend to."

Standing up, the fish prince beckoned Link to follow him. Once outside the cave, Sidon pointed to a spout of water in the distance. "That is Divine Beast Vah Rutah. It's been causing incessant flooding which has threatened to destroy our village. I'd have dealt with it myself, but as a Zora, I cannot use the shock arrows necessary to defeat it. Please, brave Hylian, would you help me on my quest to free it from the control of the Great Calamity?"

Resolutely, Link nodded, remembering the first time he had fought Waterblight Ganon. He and Sidon shook hands, and headed up the trail towards the dam.

*Author's Note*

Sorry for the short chapters! Next time, prepare to see the epic fight with Divine Beast Vah Rutah and Waterblight Ganon! You may also find out what's in the mysterious red package Link gave to Sidon~


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Legend of Zelda. If I did, Tingle would be in Smash.

The rain was cold, seeping through link's Well-Worn Shirt. He shivered, walking up the trail beside Sidon. Oh, how he wished he had his Champions Tunic. He shook his head, clearing his mind. Beside him, Sidon stopped, having reached the end of the trail. "There it is!" The fish prince exclaimed, way too happy for someone who was about to fight an incarnation of chaos. They walked onto the dock, and Sidon gestured at a chest. "That chest has the shock arrows you'll need. The King of Hyrule put them there a long time ago, just in case."

Link opened the chest, taking the arrows. They sizzled in his hand, feeling a bit warm. He put them in his pocket, and headed to the end of the dock where Sidon stood. Bracing himself, he was about to jump into the water when Sidon put his hand in front of Link. "Wait" The shark minotaur said, looking forward sadly. "Years ago, my sister entrusted me with a set of armor before she died. She told me to save it until the time was right. For many years, I had no clue what she meant, but now I understand." He nodded, turning to Link with a grin now stretching across his face. "Link! I don't know this for sure, but something deep inside me says you will save us all someday! That's why I think Mipha wanted me to give this to you!"

From a pouch on his belt, Sidon pulled a bundle of blue clothing. "Put these on!" He said, handing them to Link. Link looked at the clothes, and realized they were the Zora armor that Mipha had made for him years ago. Quickly, he equipped it, immediately feeling warmer. Determined, he jumped on Sidon's back, and the two of them rode off towards the elephant.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Zelda. That being said, if Nintendo want to make any offers, I'm always listening.

Link fell, aiming his bow. This was the last of the four spots on Vah Rutah's back, and with this arrow, the dungeon would be open. Sure enough, the arrow struck true, and Link fell through the air, landing in the water. Sidon swam him over to the now-open door, and Link stepped on the platform, expecting to have to go through the dungeon alone again.

To his surprise, Sidon stepped on next to him. Link looked over, shocked. Sidon grinned. "You didn't think I'd make my new friend go into a mysterious dungeon alone, did you? You barely survived a little swim in a river!" Link smiled too, Sidon's grinning being mysteriously contagious. The two fist bumped as the platform took them inside of the Divine Beast.

As he was fighting the first mini-guardian, Link remembered that Sidon had no weapons! Quckly, he grabbed a Traveler's Spear from his bag, and tossed it to his friend. Sidon caught it, and dealt the final blow to the guardian. "Thanks friend!" He exclaimed, hoisting it over his shoulder.

The two dealt with the puzzles easily, as having an extra person was kind of cheating. Soon, they found themselves at the main control terminal, and Link placed the Sheikah Slate in the slot. With a roar, Waterblight Ganon burst out of the bulb-like ancient computer. He charged, Link and Sidon standing firm on the water-coated floor.

Quickly, out of instinct, Link shot Waterblight in the eye with a shock arrow. The beast fell, and Sidon started slashing at it with his spear. A few seconds later, the beast was back up, and the two heroes took cover behind a cryonis pillar. Link shot it a couple more times, and the two quickly brought it down to half health. That's when things got fun.

The first time Link had done this, he'd been clumsily jumping from cryonis to cryonis in the submerged room, trying to dodge the hits from Waterblight. This time, Link jumped back on Sidon's back, and the two swam around it, shooting randomly with shock arrows. With a cry of rage, Waterblight swung its trident around, hitting Link in the gut and knocking him breathless onto a platform. With just half a heart left, Link watched helplessly as the creature prepared to strike. But the blow never fell.

With a blast of ghostly fire, Sidon leaped out of the water, holding his sister's trident. The ghost of Mipha had powered this final strike, and Sidon knew it well. As the magic trident hit it's mark, Sidon shouted "This is for my sister, you piece of Lynel dung!" The monster collapsed, and with an embarrassing squeal, disappeared into smoke.

Sidon helped Link to his feet, fastening the trident to his back. The two turned to leave when a ghostly voice floated through the room.

"Did you two really think that was the only help you would get?" Shocked, Sidon and Link turned to see the blue, transparent figure of a young Zora woman, smiling at them. With a cry of joy, Sidon ran forward and tried to embrace his sister, only to fall through her. She giggled, remembering how her brother used to be small. "I'm afraid I cannot achieve corporeal form anytime soon, and my time even incorporeal is short. Link, my love, and Sidon, my brother, you two have fought well, and freed me from that monster's grip. To show my gratitude, I will leave you two great gifts! To my brother, I bestow the power of my trident. It shall serve you well, and will not break so long as you are alive. I want you to remember me by it. Link, I give you my Grace. It will heal you from the most dire of wounds, as I always used to do." Sidon and Link looked on, tears in their eyes.

"Sister, I thank you!" Sidon said, almost crying, but still grinning. "for this trident, and for returning to me, even if it is just for a short time. It feels good just to see you before me again!" At this, Mipha smiled.

"I love you too, brother, and that is why it pains me to do this to you. I am fading fast, and I will not be able to take care of Vah Rutah for much longer. That is why I am asking you to stay with her, and when Link needs you most, to strike at the heart of Ganon. When this is all done, and the light magic is returned to Hyrule, maybe I'll return someday, but for now I need you to do this." She floated back a single tear running down her cheek. "And maybe we can be a family again someday."

Sidon knelt before her, watching as she faded away. Taking the trident out, he stood up, gripping it with determination. "I will not fail you, sister!" He turned to Link. "That reminds me, I still haven't opened your package, have I not?"

Link shook his head no, and Sidon opened it, taking the contents out. He grinned, holding a red version of the Champion's Tunic and a Sheikah Slate with the Zora crest on it. He slid the tunic on, and stood proudly, looking around his divine beast. "Well now, I'd best get to work! This place needs some fixing up!" He turned to Link. "I'd love to have you stay, but you probably have to save the other beasts, don't you?"

Link gave a nod, and started to walk away. Before he knew what was happening, he was grabbed from behind in a tight embrace. "Link, thank you for helping me save my people. I'm proud to call you my brother." With that, Sidon released him, and Link left to continue his adventure!

A mile away, the king of the Zora looked up. It had stopped raining, a few hours ago, and while everything else had dried somewhat, his daughter's statue was as wet as if it were still raining. He smiled, thinking to himself: 'Thank you, hero'

Aaaand, done! Whew, that was a long chapter! Anyways, guys, thanks for reading as always! Tune in next time to see Link take a break from his adventures to go visit Kakariko Village and reclaim what is his!


	6. Chapter 6

(Author's note: Sorry! I know it's been a while, but I've been really busy with school and stuff. I feel like you all will really like this chapter, as this is where it's really going to start going off the rails 😊.

I do not own the Legend of Zelda. If I did, it would probably not be as good as it is today)

Link ran. There hadn't been a Lynel this close to Kakariko Village last time, had there? There was no time to think, the White Lynel was closing in. He braced himself for death, his eyes squeezed shut, uttering one last prayer to the goddesses. No death came.

Slowly, he cracked one eye open. A ninja stood over him, with a black bodysuit, a long blonde ponytail, and white wrappings around his head and arms. Link watched at the Lynel reared, only momentarily confused and off put by the appearance of this stranger. It swung its sword again, but the ninja had already thrown a Deku Seed at the ground, absconding from the battle and taking the hero with him.

Before Link could thank the mysterious ninja, he vanished into smoke. Coughing, Link cleared the smoke from his face, and realized he was safe in Kakariko Village. He looked around, and deduced that the best thing to do first was to meet with Impa. So, he headed up the stairs to her house.

As he was about to open the door, it swung open on its own. "Welcome, Link. I have been expecting you." Link stepped in, happy to hear Impa's voice. "I hear you had a run in with our guardian spirit" The confused look on Link's face must have given him away, as the old lady smirked.

"We call him Sheik. He has been defending this village ever since the evil known as Calamity Ganon destroyed Hyrule Castle. He appears when the village needs defending and disappears before anyone can utter a word to him. Unfortunately, it seems that even his abilities can't take down a White Lynel."

Link felt shocked. This had never happened the first time around. It was time to get to the bottom of this. And it seemed the best way to do that was to beat the Lynel.

(End of Chapter Five! I told y'all it would go off-rails)


End file.
